Snapshots of Their Lives
by Holly Chase
Summary: Collection of one-shots in different formats. "What are you doing?" "Making a paper aeroplane," detailing the confusing and unconventional lives of two Roman demi-gods. From shouting matches to singing contests to just having fun; come and experience all the ups and downs with our favourite Praetors of the Twelfth Legion.
1. Of Knickers, Insults and Nicknames

_**Description**__: __A Jason and Reyna all dialogue one-shot. Pre-Heroes of Olympus.__ I'm tryin__g to keep them IC, but remember; I've __got __to have them say/imply _everything_ so I'm really not sure if they came across right._

Jason

**Reyna**

* * *

_**Of **__**Knickers, Insults and Nicknames**__**:**_

"What are you doing?"

**"Work,"**

"It's one in the morning!"

**"Well spotted,"**

"What work has to be done at one in the morning?"

"**This piece,"**

"You're a little short today,"

**"…"**

"Are you annoyed?"

**"No,"**

"Then why -"

**"Yes, I'm annoyed,"**

"Why?"

**"Long explanation or one-word?"**

"Uh, one word?"

**"Octavian,"**

"Ah,"

**"Yes,"**

"What did he do this time?"

**"Well, it's more that he _exist__s_, if you get what I mean."**

"Oh, Reyna's mad!"

**"Jason,"**

"Yeah?"

**"Shut-up,"**

"Right,"

"**Shut-up,"**

"Sure, what is-"

**"_Shut-up!"_**

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

**"… Jason, what have my knickers got to do with this?"**

"They don't, it's an expression,"

**"An expression about my knickers,"**

"Yes - wait what?"

**"You just asked me what got my knickers in a twist,"**

"It means, 'what annoyed you today'?"

**"What has that got to with my knickers?"**

"Nothing!"

**"Then why did you start talking about them?"**

"I _didn't_!"

**"You said -"**

"I asked you why you are so annoyed!"

**"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"**

"I just did."

**"Are you annoyed, Jason?"**

"Yes, why?"

**"You're sort of giving off mini-lightning bolts and burning all your paper-work,"**

"What? Oh great! Just great!"

"**You just destroyed a whole afternoon's work,"**

"I know!"

**"I swear I just heard thunder outside,"**

"You probably did!"

**"Jason, you've gone a little red: tomato red,"**

"How's this?"

**"Raspberry,"**

"I'm going to have to re-do all of that tomorrow, aren't I?"

**"Of course,"**

"Any chance of a hand?"

**"Not on your life,"**

"What about yours?"

**"Nope,"**

"You're mean,"

**"Hey! I do most of the paper work; I'm here at one in the morning still signing forms,"**

"Oh, so you're signing forms,"

**"Obviously,"**

"Hey, no need for the patronising tone thanks!"

"**Right…"**

"Here we go again,"

**"What do you mean?"**

"Our routine,"

**"We have a routine?"**

"Yeah: you shout, I shout, I laugh; you don't get the joke,"

**"Hey! I'm great at jokes!"**

"Only your ones. Anyway, then I become the butt of one of your jokes and we stop, then it starts again."

**"You forgot one stage,"**

"Did I?"

**"Yeah, the one where I set the dogs on you for disturbing me!"**

"I don't remember – Oh is that a threat?"

**"It could be,"**

"Are you smiling?"

**"Possibly,"**

"Oh, bring it on Praetor!"

**"Oh, I will. As soon as I finish this paperwork,"**

"Ha, I almost thought we were going to start jousting,"

**"Give me five minutes,"**

"Um… Reyna, it's one in the morning,"

**"Yes, we have established that indeed it is one in the morning,"**

"We're going to have a joust,"

**"Correct,"**

"In our office,"

"**You're on a roll,"**

"At one in the morning,"

**"Unless, of course, you're too chicken?"**

"What? No! I'm only thinking that… our fights… well they… we usually… well you can't say that they aren't… stop staring at me!"

**"Choose your next words carefully, Grace,"**

"Great idea, Reyna! But don't you think we might make a bit of a mess?"

**"Probably,"**

"Then we would have to clean up again?"

**"_You_ would,"**

"Why only me?"

**"Because I've got a load of paper work,"**

"There's no point in fighting as…"

**"Why?"**

"Because… because…"

**"Alright, I'm ready. Say good-bye to lovely clean office, Jason."**

"You're really going to make me do this?"

**"Do what?"**

"Oh, pretending to be innocent doesn't work , Little Miss evil, twisted… lovely, amazing, fearsome, spectacular, beautiful… I'm running out of compliments…"

**"_I'm_ waiting…"**

"Alright, there's no point in fighting since you would obviously kick my butt and probably chuck in out of Camp Jupiter because you are the most _bestest_ fighter ever and you won't actually make me clean the office… please…"

**"Correct, oh most definitely, check and only if you shut-up,"**

"Shutting,"

**"_Quiet_,"**

"Whatever you wish,"

**"_Jason_,"**

"Yes?"

**"Okay, I give up! No more paper work. Happy now?"**

"Exceedingly, what should we do?"

**"It's one in the morning,"**

"Actually it's half-past,"

**"Hey, I've stopped signing papers and I'm going to be here till _three_ in the morning tomorrow so stop being annoying,"**

"I can try but…"

**"But?"**

"No promises,"

**"I hate you,"**

"_Reyna_!"

**"What?"**

"I'm wounded!"

**"_Sure_,"**

"I am, in fact I think I might make a tornado, just because I'm so upset and have no control over my actions,"

**"You wouldn't,"**

"Wouldn't I?"

**"_Aurum et Argentum_,"**

"Alright, I won't. But I'm still hurt,"

**"Stop being a baby,"**

"… _stabbed me right here_,"

**"Jason,"**

"Yes_… I can barely look at the person who caused me so much agony_,"

**"Your heart is on the other side of your chest,"**

"Oh,"

**"Better,"**

"You've made me feel stupid."

**"Jason, you are stupid; you should always feel like that,"**

"Thanks,"

**"You're welcome,"**

"That was sarcasm,"

"**I know,"**

"Why are you sitting down again?"

**"I'm going to carry on doing paper work,"**

"Why?"

**"Because I _just love paper work_!"**

"Huh?"

**"That was sarcasm, Jason,"**

"Oh, don't do it then; we can do something fun!"

**"Like?"**

"Give me a moment,"

**"Five…"**

"Reyna,"

**"Yes? Four…"**

"Don't go all impassive on me, I know you want to do something fun!"

**"_Sure_, three…"**

"Um… we could…no…"

**"Be careful Jason; don't want you to hurt yourself by thinking too hard, two…"**

"You're mean,"

**"Naturally, one… time's up. What shall we do?"**

"… Karaoke!"

**"…"**

"Joking! Geeze, Reyna, you look like I just declared my passion for tap-dancing!"

**"… You have a passion for tap-dancing?"**

"No!"

**"But you just said…"**

"I didn't!"

**"You did!"**

"No! I was… I give _up_!"

**"So, you do have a passion for tap-dancing?"**

"_Sic_,"

**"You pronounced it wrong, it's said '_sic' _not '_sick'_ and I'm sure the inhabitants of New Rome would just love to hear _this_ piece of news. Tap-dancing! I'm sure it will fill them with confidence for their Praetor,"**

"Reyna,"

**"Do you think I could have some footage to play at breakfast? I'm sure it would make waking up more enjoyable for everyone."**

"_Reyna_, I don't like tap-dancing,"

"**But…"**

"Just forget it,"

**"The tap-dancing or what you said?"**

"Both,"

**"Alright… but the image of you wearing tap shoes is pretty funny. Maybe I should…"**

"If you finish that sentence with 'get Bobby to draw it' I will kill you!"

**"What's got your knickers in a twist?"**

"Reyna,"

**"Jason,"**

"What did you just say?"

"**Jason, duh."**

"No, before that,"

**"How far before that?"**

"Just the one sentence,"

**"What's got your knickers in a twist?"**

"… I can't believe you!"

**"Can't believe what about me?"**

"That you're so… so…"

**"Tolerant? Well, I do have to put up with you, all day, every day,"**

"You say it like it's a bad thing!"

**"It is a bad thing,"**

"Ouch! I actually felt that!"

**"Idiot son of Jupiter,"**

"Hey!"

**"So, Jason, unless you want me to go back to paper work you have to come up with something for us to do,"**

"…"

**"Now,"**

"Um,"

**"Paper work it is,"**

"NO!"

**"Yes."**

"You can't do paper work when there's a party going on?"

**"There's a party?"**

"…yeah?"

**"At half-past one in the morning?"**

"Of course, is there any other time for a party?"

**"On a Tuesday?"**

"…what can I say?"

**"When everyone is getting ready for war games tomorrow?"**

"You got me,"

**"Don't act so heart-broken. Now; I've finished all my paper work,"**

"Yes!"

**"… And I'm going to start on all your that you haven't bothered to do yet,"**

"What?"

**"You didn't think it magically completed itself, did you?"**

"No… magical nymphs however…"

"**Well, it's me,"**

"Wait, if you're doing my paper work, then does that mean you're not going to the party?"

**"I thought we agreed there was no party,"**

"Yeah, well… Third Cohort's Amelia turned sixteen today,"

"**And?"**

"They might be having a party… no wait, they _are_ having a party. I got an invite!"

"**So did I,"**

"But you said there couldn't be a party today because there are war games,"

**"Jason,"**

"Yeah?"

**"It's Friday,"**

"Huh? No, the calendar definitely says it's Tuesday,"

**"Jason,"**

"Yeah?"

**"That calendar is three years old,"**

"Oh yeah…"

**"Anyway, the party is finished, see here; ends at midnight."**

"Everyone will still be there,"

**"_We_ can't though, Octavian will be skulking around taking pictures to complain about the state of everyone tomorrow and if he has a picture of us…"**

"Just imagine his face though,"

**"Priceless…"**

"So, if you aren't going anywhere tonight… this morning… whatever,"

**"I'm not,"**

"Then I'll stay and help with _my_ paper work,"

**"_Thank_ you!"**

"That's all you wanted in the first place!"

**"…"**

"Oh Gods, you sly, evil… why are you smiling?"

**"Smiling? I'm not smiling,"**

"You are! Your mouth is turned up at the corners! You are totally smiling… sort-of,"

**"How about now?"**

"Nope, you look just as emotionless and impassive as the statue of your mother,"

"**You just made it thunder outside,"**

"I know,"

**"We had better hope you haven't caused a famine,"**

"A famine?"

**"Shut-up and get on with your paper work,"**

"A famine?"

**"Paper work: now."**

"Keep your hair on! Alright I'm starting!"

"**Good,"**

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

**"Jason,"**

"Yeah?"

**"What has my hair got to do with this?"**

"Not again!"

**"Not what again?"**

"It's an expression,"

**"An expression about my hair?"**

"_No_!"

**"I don't get it,"**

"Of course you don't,"

**"Don't go all Octavian on me,"**

"_What did you just say_?"

"**That got your attention,"**

"Did you just call me _Octavian_?"

**"No, I _compared_ you to Octavian,"**

"Yay,"

**"You don't sound too enthusiastic,"**

"Oh, _wow_,"

**"I would watch my mouth if I were you,"**

"Oh, and why would that be, Diamond?"

**"Don't call me that, remember _I_ have control over two emotionless, automated dogs that don't like it when I'm upset."**

"Hey, Aurum and Argentum like me too, their loyalties lie with the Praetors. _Plural_,"

**"We can always see who they prefer now,"**

"Is that a promise?"

**"If you want it to be,"**

"Oh, it's on."

**"Of course."**

"… But maybe not now,"

**"Why ever not?"**

"We're doing paper work?"

**"Don't pretend you care about this,"**

"I can't be bothered to fight anymore,"

**"Fight-fight or battle of wits,"**

"Battle of… did you say wits?"

**"What would you call it?"**

"Trading insults,"

**"That works too,"**

"But?"

**"When Octavian asks what we were doing last night, my version sounds much better."**

"I suppose, why would he know?"

**"The only time when there is lightning in Camp Jupiter, you're having an argument with either me or Octavian,"**

"Lightning?"

**"The window's behind you,"**

"Ah,"

**"Yes,"**

"So, no more trading insults?"

**"For now,"**

"Reyna,"

**"Jason,"**

"What _is_ this paper work?"

**"Oh, that's from the fauns, see here. They're after money and food for their families."**

"But-"

**"They don't have either one of those, but they still try,"**

"Right… what should I do?"

**"Chuck the letter, if it didn't work the first twenty times, it won't work now."**

"It seems a bit…"

**"Mean? Believe me, if you don't stamp it out first thing, they'll just keep coming back."**

"Alright…"

**"What are you doing?"**

"Making a paper aeroplane,"

**"Why?"**

"Because it makes throwing stuff away more fun!"

**"Why did I ask?"**

"And… three…"

**"Two…"**

"I thought you were too mature for this. One…"

**"I am. Launch off!"**

"Ka-pow!"

**"… That was an unsuccessful attempt."**

"Yeah… failed paper aeroplane,"

**"Why didn't you just use your wind powers to blow it into the bin in the first place?"**

"Uh…"

**"You are such an idiot, Sparky."**

"Don't call me that, Diamond,"

**"Don't call me that,"**

"Stop glaring at me, you called me Sparky first."

"**But, Sparky _suits_ you!"**

"And Diamond suits you,"

**"How?"**

"Uh… they're…"

**"Cold, hard-"**

"Beautiful,"

**"Thank you, Sparky, but drop the nicknames."**

"How can you _say_ that?"

**"Say what?"**

"You just called me by a nickname then said 'drop the nicknames'!"

**"Hey, I've saved your sorry _podex_ enough times to get to call you by a nickname,"**

"I've saved yours just as many times and you won't let me call you by a nickname!"

**"Okay,"**

"Okay, what?"

**"You can call me by a nickname, but only if I get to choose."**

"O-kay?"

**"Reyna,"**

"Reyna…"

**"My nickname: Reyna,"**

"You cannot be serious!"

**"Why ever not?"**

"Because… because the point of a nickname is for it not to be your real name! It's a name that your friends call you!"

**"Are there rules to how to apply a nickname?"**

"Yes!"

**"Is there a specific rule saying 'Reyna's nickname cannot be Reyna'?"**

"… Well… no,"

**"Then my nickname can be Reyna if I so choose,"**

"I hate your logic."

**"Not when it's on your side, you don't,"**

"… Sometimes."

**"Better, Grace, better."**

"Don't call me that,"

**"Don't call you what?"**

"Grace!"

**"What about Grace?"**

"Don't call me it!"

**"Why not, it's your name?"**

"My name is _Jason_ Grace,"

**"Exactly Jason _Grace_,"**

"It makes me sound like a girl,"

**"You _are_ a girl, Grace,"**

"Oh, that was below the belt,"

**"Just wondering, what are you implying that is wrong about being a girl?"**

"Nothing!"

**"Then why look so horrified?"**

"Because I'm a boy!"

**"And?"**

"… Because… because if I were a girl then I couldn't be Praetor!"

**"Of course you would!"**

"No, you'd be Praetor with some other guy,"

**"No, if you were a girl, then _you_ would sit here with some boy,"**

"Huh?"

**"You're Jupiter's kid, Grace, no matter what you pretend, I'm still a lot less important than you. The only reason I'm here is because of you,"**

"That's absolute rubbish and you know it!"

**"…"**

"Reyna? You can't seriously believe that?"

**"Jason,"**

"I mean, I would have never even _got_ to Krios without you! You had my back the whole way there!"

**"You still defeated him and I just watched,"**

"You call being trapped under about three tons of rock 'just watching'?"

**"I could have helped more,"**

"You couldn't have done anything more, Reyna! Even when you were being crushed by cursed stones, you still managed to chuck me a sword!"

**"My sword,"**

"It killed a _Titian Lord_. I would have been dead if it weren't for you."

**"We _all_ would have been dead if not for you,"**

"Then the Romans owe _both_ of us their lives. They know it, too. Otherwise you wouldn't have been raised to Praetor!"

**"So you going and 'speaking' to every member of the Senate didn't have anything to with it?"**

"Why do you say speaking so dubiously?"

**"Because you were holding your sword to their throats,"**

"Hem, hem… well, you see… about that,"

**"Come on, Grace, see if you can convince me,"**

"They all said they were going to vote for you anyway!"

**"Oh really?"**

"Of course! Their exact words: 'Who else would we vote for, she's the only thinkable candidate'."

**"Sure…"**

"Don't doubt yourself so much, you are a worthy Praetor and…"

**"And what?"**

"I couldn't do this without you,"

**"Jason,"**

"Yeah?"

**"Thank you."**

"You're welcome, want a jellybean?"

**"Always,"**

"Catch…"

**"Ha,"**

"How did you do that?"

**"Always remember, I am the _Queen_ of catching jellybeans in my mouth!"**

"That's a bit of a mouthful, mind if I just call you Reyna?"

**"Please do,"**

"Reyna,"

**"Yes, Jason?"**

"Do you want to go spar?"

**"It's... two in the morning,"**

"Well spotted,"

**"Who goes and spars and two in the morning?"**

"We do!"

**"Jason, let go of me!"**

"Ouch, you scratch like a cat, an angry kitty. Hmm…"

**"Oh Gods of Olympus help me,"**

"Kitty… I like it,"

**"I don't,"**

"Of course you don't, but it _suites_ you!"

**"How in Pluto's name does '_Kitty__'_ suite me?"**

"You can talk to cats!"

**"What? Don't be ridiculous!"**

"You can't hide stuff from me, Kitty; I've seen you having chats to some of the inhabitants of New Rome's tabbies!"

"**Sparky,"**

"Kitty,"

**"Sparky,"**

"Kitty,"

**"_Jason_,"**

"_Reyna_,"

**"Aurum, Argentum come and exterminate this idiotic son of Jupiter!"**

"Oh, you wouldn't!"

**"Wouldn't I?"**

"Yes, come on let's go spar,"

**"You'd think that being killed by automated dogs is a thought that most people would like to leave alone. As in running away from their controller,"**

"Yeah, well, I'm used to them now. Death threats, morning, noon and night. It's part of the routine,"

**"Jason, turn me the right way up!"**

"No,"

**"_Jason_!"**

"But it's funny, you look so small!"

**"It's not funny to me, and I am _not_ small!"**

"You look hilarious upside down,"

**"I would appreciate it if you would stop laughing,"**

"… Sorry… I'm just wondering what the Legionnaires would have to say if they – lets' visualize – saw a picture of this during morning muster,"

**"They'd probably be saying something like 'oh look, our ever so _entertaining_ Praetor, Jason Grace has gone and gotten his head put on a spike'."**

"Another death threat, we're on a roll today!"

**"Jason, really, put me the right way up. I feel a little… ill…"**

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that trick,"

**"…"**

"Reyna?"

**"…"**

"Oh Gods, Reyna! Please wake up,"

**"…"**

"Come on, breathe, are you breathing?"

**"Urgh…"**

"Reyna!"

**"Ouch, Jason… I can't breathe,"**

"You actually had me scared, Reyna,"

**"… Jason, breathing… is a very… important thing… for humans to do. Let me breathe!"**

"Oh, of course. You had me scared, Reyna!"

**"I know, when I faked, I didn't expect you to go all sissy on me."**

"All _sissy_, _me_? Hold on a second; you were faking?"

**"Obviously, and you said you weren't going to fall for it!"**

"Evil,"

"**You've called me that three times already today!"**

"Record,"

**"Okay, if you put me down I'll willingly come and spar,"**

"Really?"

**"Don't sound so doubtful, when have I ever gone back on my word?"**

"Well…"

**"Yes, really! Now unhand me!"**

"Okay, okay. You know that you're excessively violent,"

**"There's no such thing as 'excessively violent' except for wimps,"**

"Well, you're a daughter of the War Goddess,"

**"Victory of War, actually."**

"Come on, Reyna. If you can beat me to the arena then I won't call you Kitty any more,"

**"You're on, Sparky!"**

"Three,"

**"Two… Go!"**

"Hey!"

**"Come on Jason, what else have you got to do at half past two in the morning?"**

* * *

_**AN**__: Yeah, I'm not really sure about the ending, but otherwise this would have just carried on and on and on. __(__I tend to do that if I don't stop __when I start rambling.) Please review!_


	2. Outsider's Perspectives: episode I

**A/N: Hi, sorry for such a slow update, but I have been having a Nico phase (as all my 'Author Alerters' would know) and then I got loads of h/w and then I got addicted to a book series call 'The Gargoyle Lengends' (it's amazing!). I'm probably not going to be able to update for a while b/c of my other story 'Twisting Threads ect.' and h/w. I am NOT abandoning this story as it's so much fun to write but this is just a heads up for you all. Thank you for reviewing (I think I've replied to everyone) and hope you had a wonderful Christmas!**

* * *

Outsider's Perspectives: First Impressions:

**RESTRICTED ACCESS **

**FILE I**

**STUDIED: R&JG**

**DAY(S): I – XXXIV**

**LOGGED: ****PRETTY PRINCESS - HEART XX** ,

** KOOLAIDMAN - ADHD,**

** SPEEDYTHIEF - GOTYOURWALLET**

**Gwen:**

_We've always been friends; Jason, Bobby, Dakota and I. Since we first met; Jason and __Dakota were first, then I was allowed into the legion and lastly Bobby escaped from his old Military school and was brought here by my elder sister, Holly. So we've all known each other a _long_ time. Sometimes it's hard, being the only girl in a group of bo__ys. When I met the daughter of Bellona I immediately knew we'd be friends (one day)._

_(Yes Dakota, Bobby, I do have a sixth sense for that kind of stuff.)_

I stood next to Dakota as the struggling girl was pulled through the crowds and roars of Camp Jupiter. Her hair was in such a mess that I almost had a heart-attack and I absently fiddled with my emergency-comb, she'd meet a brush in due time. I wasn't stupid enough to waltz right up to her; seven trained legionnaires were having trouble holding her back and she was still wriggling. It probably couldn't get any worse, but hey, I'm nothing if not cautious.

_(When I say cautious, I do not mean timid, Bobby.)_

We -

_(Alright; the girls.)_

We stifled gasps and the crowds took great steps back as the girl pulled free of the _SEVEN LEGIONNAIRES_ grip! That is no small feat; I don't care if she was a Goddess straight from the peak of Olympus, seven muscly, armed and dangerous (or at least, that's what they like to pretend; they're softies really) teenaged boys. She made no move to attack; she just stood there, sides shaking in obvious exhaustion and terror. Not a single person moved an inch; I'm telling you, I was barely breathing.

Then the praetors stepped down from the podium and we collectively release a sigh of relief. Reilly and Collin could handle anything. They moved forwards with self-assured, paced steps, their togas blowing, probably uncomfortably; as a daughter of Venus I can commend their tolerance at having to wear those awful, _awful_ crime-against-fashion robes. I knew Reilly didn't like them, at all, but she bore them for appearances sake. (Having a centurion for an elder sister, is a _really_ good way of finding out the gossip.) Collin took a couple more paces towards the girl. I could see her more clearly; she was pretty. Not in the vain way (that we children of Venus try to _avoid_, by the way; Romans are _tough_).

_(Thank you boys.)_

But in the I-don't-care-what-you-think, no make-up, no dress-sense (I might have a problem there), actually, honestly pretty.

Instead of feeling reassured; which was totally weird at the time because Collin excluded calm-ness,

_(Shut up, what would you call it then? Serenity? That's actually pretty good. Damn!)_

she swung the dagger that no one had confiscated threateningly. I grasped Dakota's hand and curled my arm around Bobby's waist. Usually, they would pull free;

_(I said usually guys, are you going deaf? No I won't say 'never', this is meant to be a _truthful_ account!)_

after all Roman's weren't meant to show fear, but Bobby slid his arm over my shoulders and Dakota squeezed my hand.

_(Don't worry, this is confidential. I won't tell anyone you were scared.)_

Collin drew back in surprise and then the girl snarled at him. She actually _snarled_, as soon as she was calmed down I would have to teach her some manners! I was so preoccupied wondering which milestones to tackle first; the hair or the etiquette, that I must have missed Reilly's signal for all cohorts to be ready. Jason pushed the small of my back, so I stumbled a few paces, but managed to regain balance before face-planting the floor in the most humiliating way possible.

_(What do you mean, I don't have my priorities straight? Hair was of course most important!)_

The citizens of New Rome were pushed back and we drew in closer. Jason edged around me and Bobby, striding forward confidently, his son of Jupiter aura creating a path clear of people. That was a plus of having the most powerful daddy in the Universe, you get automatic respect.

All of that 'oh-Gods-it's-the-awesome-son-of-Jupiter' thing can go to his head sometimes and that's where the guys and I come in; we're always there to squash him back down to size. That's probably one of the reasons we're all such good friends; it's happened to all of us at some point.

_(_Not _especially me, Dakota!) _

The girl at the edge of the Little Tiber backed all the way up the to the water, she glanced over her shoulder, as if estimating the amount of time it would take to swim back. Jason took another few steps towards her, praetors Reilly and Collin watched him, completely unreadable. She jabbed with her dagger but Jason wasn't fazed, he was brave and good with a sword. I could almost feel the entire female population of Camp Jupiter sigh.

_(Don't worry, Dakota, not me.)_

Jason was good with people; he could read them, I guess. He always knew how to approach different individuals, whether to act confident and assure them things were going to be fine or to lay down his weapon and act humbled. I watched curiously as Jason seemed to hesitate, this was the first time I had ever seen him even slightly confused when meeting a new demigod or legacy.

"I think something's wrong," I whispered to the boys on either side of me. Bobby's hand went straight to the spear at his waist and Dakota nodded slowly.

"I think you're right," he whispered back and Bobby tensed. "He's skirting,"

We shoved our way through the hordes of first and second Cohorts, ignoring the grumbles and moans, until we were right at the front of the troops, ready to lend Jason a couple of hands - and weapons - if needed. Reilly sent us a warning glance and we stopped shifting on the spot immediately. She had one of those glares that just froze you to the ground; like a deer in the headlights, but more commanding. Oh, and sometimes it was almost like she could read your thoughts; I was almost sure she could. The girl drew a second dagger from the folds of her ripped… something; I wasn't really what sort of item of clothing it was meant to be.

_(I might have been a T-shirt, once.)_

She swung it wildly, Jason skittered back and instantly an uproar of murmurs and disbelieving voices broke the silence. Nobody had ever taken a swipe at Jason when he was being 'cool-as-cucumber'.

"Where's my sister?" she hissed, her heels wear scraping the brink of the Tiber and a couple of pebbles broke off. "What have you done with her?" We stared around in confusion; there had been no new campers for weeks; and no one looking for a sister before that! Our gazes settled on the praetors whose faces showed only slight surprise.

"What's your name?" Reilly asked motioning for Jason to move back; he did so, very quickly.

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona," Reyna said, seeming to calm down as Reilly moved towards her. Collin strode ahead too, cape billowing behind him.

"Have you any references?" he asked. Reyna didn't reply; looking pointedly away from him. A shocked hush fell over the Cohorts, we'd never seen anyone treat a praetor so impolitely before. All thoughts of washing her hair, getting out the knots and finding some clothes that could be recognised were knocked clean out of my head; nobody, and I mean _nobody_, disrespects the praetors.

_(See, prioritizing is totally my thing!)_

Reilly and Collin exchanged mystified glances, as I found myself doing with Dakota and Bobby. Did this girl really not know how much trouble she'd be getting into if she wouldn't respond to the leaders of Camp Jupiter?

"Do you have any references?" Reilly questioned her tone sharp. Reyna nodded curtly before handing a couple of crumpled pieces of paper to the female praetor. Arum and Argentum made growling noises deep in their throats as Reyna purposefully extended her left hand so it wouldn't even go near Collin and Jason's side. This did not go unnoticed by the praetors.

"We have references," Collin said. Jason moved towards Reyna. "Before we decide where Reyna is to live, I think we should take her to the hospital wing. Jason," Jason placed his hand on Reyna's back,

_(Definitely his first mistake.) _

beginning to steer her towards the wards where Apollo children would be waiting. Reyna didn't like that. Before anyone could react or even blink; she had the son of Jupiter floored and was lunging at him with a dagger.

**Dakota:**

_Jason's my friend; my best friend, so I know him pretty well. I've known him longer than anyone else; pretty much for as long as I can remember. I was there when he first found out he could fly, when he first made a storm and when he tripped over his lace in formation. I've got more dirt on him than anyone else at camp and I was just as mystified as everyone else when he began to spend all his time with Reyna (the man-hater). _

She was still in the ward two weeks after arrival and everyone was curious to see the daughter of Bellona. The centurions and praetors were the only people allowed to see her and even Gwen, for once, had no information as her sister had sworn on the Styx to keep what was discussed a secret. This was, annoying.

_(Yes, I know it annoyed you most, Gwen.)_

So, it came as a surprise when Jason was pulled from archery practice to meet with her.

When he got back, Gwen, Bobby and I tried to beat some answers out of him but all he would say was; 'she is good with a sword'. This didn't make any sense because, believe me; Jason is the biggest chatterbox I know. Then he just suddenly started vanishing.

_(Maybe he did melt into the pavement, Bobby. You might be onto something there! I'll need some kool-aid and then we have to find Jason and ambush him… what, Gwen? Oh get on with the story? Okay then, but experimentations after.)_

He'd be walking to jousting with us one second and be gone the next and we were absolutely mystified. Gwen, Bobby and I would exchange bewildered glances at our friends silence before watching him walk off left from the senate. I was not pleased about that, I'll let you know, and so I devised a cunning plan. (No matter what Gwen and Bobby tell you; it _was_ a cunning plan.)

_(No, guys I will not change the description to 'hare-brained idea'.)_

I watched centurion Holly rush into the arena; she waved in my general direction at Gwen and then whispered something to Jason who was standing by the gate. He nodded, waved at us and motioned that he was leaving. Gwen and I nodded before turning back to Bobby who was leading the sparring lesson. I doubled over in a fit of coughing, falling to the floor.

Bobby rushed over and bent down to look at me. I winked up at him and Gwen who was looking over his shoulder. They grinned at me and Bobby gave a tiny thumbs-up.

_(We truly are a great team. Team… Dakota and co! No? I'll give it some thought…)_

"Gwen, take Dakota to the hospital wing; don't bother to come back, it's no use training without a partner." Bobby said striding back to the head of fifth cohort's under thirteen practice. A couple of the stragglers looked as though they were going to complain about Gwen getting the lesson off, but Bobby was twirling his sword through the air in a series of figure-of-eights

_(No they were not impressive, Bobby. Of course I'm not jealous, Gwen!)_

(I probably would have tripped him up for showing off if I hadn't been 'ill') and they decided to complain about it later. I draped an arm around Gwen and we shuffled out of the arena until we were concealed by some thick bushes. Then, relying on whatever distraction Bobby had come up with we ran past the arena again, taking he same route that Jason had. As we sprinted around the left corner I heard Bobby shout: "_DRAGON_ _ATTACK_!" and the sounds of clashing swords and some rather loud cuss words. I almost looked back to check whether Bobby had really gotten a dragon as a distraction

_(You did?! That is so cool! Ouch, Gwen, stop shouting. I can't think.)_

but didn't, because if I had even slowed down by half a second I would have completely lost Gwen (that girl can _run_)!

We followed the sound of Jason's footsteps all the way to the Garden of Bacchus; he was not paying any attention to his surrounds obviously because Gwen and I aren't exactly the quietest of people. (Children of Venus may be tougher than expected but that didn't stop Gwen squealing every time a branch touched her bag. She's my friend and all, but sometimes that girl can get really irritating.)

_(It's the truth! Sorry, Gwen.)_

We stopped behind a huge oak tree and peered around some large leaves to get a better look. Jason was sitting by the poolside next to someone; a girl someone. I almost cackled, but that would have probably ruined my cover; more blackmail material! Then the person he was sitting next to shifted in the light so we could see her face: Reyna.

Gwen clapped her hand to her mouth and made a tiny squealing noise before prodding me with a manicured nail. I glared at her but she really didn't seem to care, instead pointed excitedly at Jason and the daughter of Bellona. They were sitting hunched on the stone slates, head close together. Apparently Jason was talking, because Reyna was frowning and looked as though she was concentrating very hard on something. She opened her mouth and spoke directly at Jason who shook his head. Gwen shoved me again and nodded her head towards a bush closer to the carp pond. I shook my head urgently, trying to show how much of a bad idea that would be but Gwen rolled her eyes and forced me through the undergrowth.

_(I was not a coward, just attempting to preserve my life!)_

"… but I still don't really understand how it works," Reyna was saying. Jason looked at his feet for a moment before speaking.

"Usually when someone arrives at camp the first thing that happens is the Praetors ask for references," Reyna put her head in her hands, shielding her face in (what I assumed to be) embarrassment.

"I had no idea that Collin was so important, to think that I…" she shook her head but Jason was already comforting her.

"You were upset and scared, everyone'll understand." Reyna looked at him doubtfully. "Truly, nearly everybody arrives like that; they just don't disrespect the praetor and attempt to murder someone."

_(Not the ideal situation, right guys?)_

There was a pause, "anyway, the parent of the demigod would make a difference if the choices, you know; major God, minor God. Then what sort of recommendations you have and lastly the way you arrive." Reyna nodded and motioned for him to continue speaking.

"The cohorts are numbered from one to five; there used to be loads of rivalry between us all but recently we've all started to even out our judgments of others. Probably because Reilly was from fourth cohort and she's an _extremely_ good praetor."

I didn't even notice that I was nodding along with what Jason was saying until I bashed my head against the tree we were hiding behind.

_(Stop laughing! It hurt!)_

I rubbed my head grouchily, somewhat self-conscious as Gwen covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling and giving away our position. I glared at her and we had a quick staring match, which I won by the way, before having a quick sip of kool-aid (me) and turning back to the conversation just as Jason was rounding up the summary of the cohorts.

"… So to be accepted into a cohort someone from that cohort has to stand for you. Then the centurions from the cohort have to accept, then the whole cohort has to accept and then you're part of the legion." He looked at Reyna who was mouthing some of the words back to herself. "I'm sorry; I was too complicated wasn't I?" Reyna glared at him.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't think!" she sounded really angry and it was my turn to almost laugh as I heard Gwen say next to me: '_you go girl!'_ before having to duck her punching fist.

Jason held his hands up: "Whoa, I didn't say that! What I meant was; even I had trouble following my own explanation," he was eyeing her wearily as if he had been in this situation before and the result was the hospital wing.

_(I'm thinking it probably had been.)_

Reyna relaxed, dipping one finger delicately into the fish pond.

"Good," she stated firmly. "So, back to the cohort thing; do I really have no choice in where I live?" she sounded surprised and slightly annoyed. Jason shrugged:

"That's just how it is," Reyna frowned.

"What if I already know where I want to be?" she asked and I heard Gwen squeak very quietly beside me.

"Then you'd have to hope someone from that cohort stands for you." Jason said.

Reyna sighed: "I thought as much,"

"You won't have to worry," Jason tried to reassure her. "You'll be accepted into, if not first, second cohort at once!" Reyna shook her head.

"I don't want to go to second cohort." There was a pause where Gwen gasped and my view of the pond-side was blocked by some extremely annoying leaves.

_(Yes, leaves can be annoying.)_

"Well, you can certainly handle a sword and you have references so I suppose first cohort wouldn't be too much of a stretch," Jason sounded unwilling to talk, but Reyna shook her head again.

"No," she dried her hand on her T-shirt. "Aren't we friends, Jason?" Jason was thrown by this. I laughed as he stumbled over his words until Gwen jabbed me in the stomach.

_(Did I forget to mention the manicure? Gwen, poke Bobby to get him to stop laughing. Thank you.)_

"Of course we're friends!" Jason managed to splutter eventually, Reyna looked at him reproachfully.

"Then why won't _you_ stand for me?" The question hung in the air, and I couldn't have cut the tension with my sword even if I had wanted to (because I loved watching Jason struggle).

_(Yes, Bobby, it is an enjoyable pastime, isn't it?)_

Gwen squeezed my arm so tightly that my blood circulation was almost cut of completely.

"Well… um…" Jason scratched his head. "I didn't think… I mean that… I thought…" Reyna regarded him curiously with a hopeful air that even Bobby would have noticed.

_(You know exactly what I meant by that, Speedy-Feet.)_

Jason took a deep breath: "I thought; because you're so strong and have references and great with weapons that you'd _want_ to be in one of the best cohorts we have to offer!"

Reyna shook her hair over her shoulder and huffed: "I hate it when people 'think' stuff like that! I mean, it was considerate of you, but no one from any of the other cohorts came to see me or tried to get to know me, why should I want to be friends with them? Surely it doesn't matter that much which cohort you're in, you were just saying how equal things had become and if I had to choose between power and a real friend, sure power is great, but I would always choose real friends first, because I don't have very many and they don't usually turn out to be so great." She stopped talking to breathe then launched back into her rant: "I want to be in fifth cohort and I want you to stand for me this afternoon because you say that you're my friend and if you are, I don't want to lose you."

Jason nodded. Gwen and I started to back away.

_CRACK!_

By the way, that was the sound of the treacherous branch that I stepped on. Reyna and Jason were in the wooded area in a heart-beat.

_(Guys, we haven't even got to the 'funny' part yet.)_

"Gwen, Dakota," Jason sounded confused and slightly alarmed, but relieved. "I thought you might have been a m - No Reyna!" But it was too late.

That was the first and last time I got on the wrong side of Reyna, believe me when I say that is never going to happen again. And of course, as Gwen was a girl, she got off scot-free and I landed the punishment. To make matters worse, neither Bobby, Gwen nor Jason could stop laughing

_(They still can't. Shut up!)_

and to this day I am still trying to get them on the bad side of Reyna's dagger.

_(I'm going to do it someday.)_

But apart from the unwanted side-effects, it was a _very_ cunning plan.

**Bobby:**

_Hey, whatever Dakota just said, his plan was awful. Yeah, Jason and I are close. He's like my brother, but less annoying. Dakota__ and Gwen are my friends too but… Jason is always going to be my _first_ friend. He was the only person who got me when I first came to camp; he stood for me, then showed me the ropes and acted as if he really understood me. Yeah, we're mates. Slowly, he hel__p me build trust and my friends went from zero to one then to three, more and more people began to care about me and me for them, 'cause when you live with people for years you become… like… family, I guess. Or at least, what family's _supposed_ to be. There__ was one person who I never thought would even come close to my friendship list: Reyna. I was _so_ wrong._

I stood beside Jason and Gwen, each of us watching as Reyna made her way to the centre of the pavilion. She was a different demigod to the scared, wild-cat-like creature who'd arrived two weeks ago. Reyna bowed respectfully to both Collin and Reilly before turning to face the legion. She looked towards fifth cohort for a moment before straightening up. I felt Jason shift uneasily and poked him in the side, because when you're lined up in long rows shoulder to should, if someone moves… well, it's like the domino effect as Dakota once demonstrated, much to the amusement of… everyone, in a kool-aid induced stupor.

_(No, Dakota, we're never going to forget that.)_

"Camp Jupiter, I present to you; Reyna, daughter of Bellona," Nobody thought it strange that Reyna was presented only by the first name, it seemed… fitting, I suppose. Collin and Reilly were staring hard at the centurions, as though daring them to do something.

"Who will stand for her?" Reilly asked, she and Collin had their eyes almost closed which made me wonder whether they'd had no sleep or were just keeping a very stern eye on some people.

_(Just wondering, why did I get this part?)_

"I will!" Jason waved his shield in the air so that there could be no mistake in who had shouted. Gwen grabbed my wrist and I knew that she'd be doing the same to Dakota. We looked at each other over the top of her fair head and gave looks of equal sympathy and terror because last time that happened we had red finger marks circling our wrists for a week. Reyna looked round at Reilly and Collin as if waiting for permission to run over to the fifth cohort. Collin held up a hand for her to stay on the platform.

_(Stop crying, Gwen.)_

"Does the cohort accept?" Reilly's voice was crisp and she stared piercingly at Holly and Gerry as if checking if the centurions had the audacity to agree. Suddenly the truth struck me, Reyna's cohort had already been chosen; the praetors had previously selected where she would live and it wasn't fifth. I scanned my eyes over the centurions from the other cohorts… there; Wendy and Dylan from second were shifting uncomfortably under Collin's stern gaze. I bit my lip and turned to Gwen and Dakota. Gwen had already pieced it together and we shared distressed glances before Gwen turned to explain what was happening to Dakota. Holly stepped from the first line in fifth.

"We do not accept," she said, bowing. Collin and Reilly nodded and breathed out. I felt Jason surge forwards and winced as he unintentionally shocked me.

_(Shocks hurt _way_ more that manicured nails.)_

"What?" he called, shoving through rows seven and six. "What do you mean 'we do not accept'?" Dakota looked at Reilly and Collin incredulously. Reyna looked completely confused and decided to intervene.

"Praetor Reilly, praetor Collin, I _wish_ to go to fifth cohort." There was no reaction to her words and she glanced desperately at Jason who was arguing with Holly, she was shaking her head sadly at Jason's heated words. I could tell they were heated because little lightning bolts were sparking from his skin leaving little holes in his T-shirt.

_(It was weird watching all the girls' reactions. I mean the sighs and gasps as it began to fall apart.)_

"Who will stand for the daughter of Bellona?" Reilly asked again, over the loud arguments and mystified murmurs. This time second cohort wasted no time before declaring:

"I will stand for her!" shouted Oliver, legacy of Bacchus and the cohort accepted with the usual stomping of feet and clattering of shields.

"Ave!" called the legion in harmony. Jason hung his head and sighed dramatically, like a kid in a sulk and Reyna looked as though she had eaten a couple of cockroaches (not happy). She squinted sadly at Jason one last time before joining the ranks of second cohort. Jason watched her go with an air of someone who was on a mission; he turned sluggishly towards Holly and Gerry before taking a deep breath. I looked back at Gwen and Dakota as the shouting started and I heard thunder rumble in the distance: I was going to be a long night. I was right in that instance.

_(Shut up Gwen, it doesn't happen that little!)_

The boys in fifth got absolutely no sleep that night with Jason pacing the dorm and letting off little bolts every couple of seconds.

The next day, at muster Reyna and Jason sat alone at one of the tables. It was the first time that I ate without Jason and it was strange watching him talk to someone else over Larry's shoulder. I missed him.

_(Stop giggling, I mean it, I have my spear!)_

They sat together all of breakfast, all of lunch and all of dinner and whilst that was happening, I realised something.

_(No sarcastic comments please.)_

Jason and Reyna were friends. Just like how I was friends with him, and Gwen, and Dakota. So I stopped trying to get him to sit with us and instead moved to the table where he sat with Reyna, Dakota and Gwen behind me. We stood hesitantly at the head of the table until Jason looked up, smiled and motioned for us to sit at the opposite sofa.

"Reyna, these are some of my other friends. You've met Dakota," Gwen and I smirked, Jason quirked his head and Reyna's lips curved slightly. She shook Dakota's hand.

"Sorry for stabbing you, multiple times." She said, "I'm sure it won't happen again." I'm not sure if that was meant to be a threat or not, but Dakota attempted to smile and prevent a gulp at the same time, so I suppose it must have sounded pretty threatening to him.

_(You were totally scared, Dakota! No I won't shut up, I've got the mic.)_

She turned towards me and I got a really good look at her for the first time.

_(Alright guys; please do not talk at all during this part, or I won't be able to actually speak since I'll be out of the room.)_

She was absolutely beautiful.

_(No talking, Dakota.)_

With dark eyes the shape of almonds and glossy black hair in a loose braid. Her skin was a pale coco colour and she had full lips. She wasn't the type of girl I'd usually go for but if I hadn't seen her with a dagger, I might have changed my type for her. I was so busy looking at her, I missed my introduction. Reyna held out her hand, and shook mine firmly.

_(You can stop holding your breath now guys.)_

"It's good to meet you, Bobby." Reyna looked at me carefully, "Jason's told me lots about you too."

"All bad, I hope."

_(Yes, Gwen, I was flirting. But in my defence; it was way before the tunnel incident.)_

"Wouldn't you like to know," Reyna laughed before turning to Gwen. I tried to avoid Jason's stare as it bore holes through my body.

_(Yes, Gwen, I see the signs now.)_

I focused on Reyna's conversation. "You must be Gwen!" She exclaimed, weird, she didn't seem like the 'exclaiming' sort of girl. "Jason really described you well, I'm so glad I got to meet you! I wanted to meet you ages ago, but Jason said that you guys would have to come to us." Jason leant back on the purple sofa, shoulders brushing against Reyna's and I carried on avoiding his stare by striking up a conversation with Dakota.

_(Gwen says for me to tell you, that Jason was 'staking a claim' by the way.)_

Only one month later, we would all be sprawled across one sofa, Jason's feet in my ear and Dakota's kool-aid leaking and Reyna's hair tickling my nose. In twenty-eight days, we became a complete unit, we'd been a great group before Reyna, but since she'd arrived she'd become part of our group more and more until we could barely imagine her not there. We became a group of best friends, before the strings of boy/girlfriends and other mates and no matter who else we hung out with or fell in (and out) of love with, we'd always stick together.

By the end of month two, Reyna had secured herself a secure place on my friendship list.

_(Gwen and Dakota are fighting by the way so I think I might as well give you the conclusion for this entry, 'Outsiders Perspectives: First Impressions'; catchy name, right?)_

So, first impressions… A crazy, blade-brandishing, super strong girl who Jason couldn't figure out… Reyna went from stabbing Jason to being his friend in two weeks. She went from hating boys to only partially disliking them in the same two. Jason went from being the golden boy to the rebel (he didn't forgive Holly and Gerry for ages) in three. He developed patient streak that he did not previously possess in… one? Two weeks? However long it took for Reyna to like him. Gwen grabbed herself a girlfriend to go shopping with (when Reyna was not paying attention to what she was saying 'yeah' to.) Dakota lost a wild, dagger-wielding enemy and gained a funny, clever friend who liked kool-aid (although didn't get drunk off it). And I extended my family to accommodate a beautiful, dangerous, smart, witty, beautiful (I'll stop now) daughter of Bellona.

Thanks for listening to the first episode of 'Outsiders Perspectives'. Goodbye and good luck from Gwen, Dakota and Bobby.

_(No, I have the microphone! Let's have a karaoke contest! Wait it's still on, the microphone is on! Quick...)_

* * *

**ZOMGWTFBBQ: The next 'How I met your mother' ep. is out tomorrow! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I SHALL TELL YOU THE NAME OF MY NEW HAMSTER!**


End file.
